Birthday Promotion
by paramourconspiracy
Summary: Sasuke just turned sixteen, and has gotten promoted to jounin by Tsuande sama herself, but what's the catch? Well, I think Naruto's enjoying it. . .[oneshot][SasuNaru Yaoi][rated M for reasons]


Birthday Promotion

**A/N:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE! 13 YEARS AND COUNTING! TT.TT (so very happy) (. . .i think its thirteen years O.O'' (before he goes off to Orochimaru)) Enjoy. But the story is set after he comes back by the way. :P

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyXboy), sex, drugs, all in one point. ((In Naruto and Sasuke's POV's.))

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Co., but Sasuke is SOOO yummy! TT.TT

"speaking" / _thinking_ / normal

---

-**Naruto's POV**-

I got out of bed with a smile brightening up my whiskered face. It was Sasuke's birthday today, and I can't wait until his party tonight. It was going to be a blast.

I walked over to my dresser and picked out my usual obnoxious black and orange jacket, sexy net wife-beater, and my orange pants and black shoes. I slumped into the bathroom from how tired my tan, muscular body was at the early morning call from Kakashi's and threw the clothes into the small sink.

I jumped into the shower, quickly letting the cold water give me shivers, washed my hair, and jumped back out. I put on my predictable clothes and zipped out the bathroom, then the apartment door, then to the bridge that Kakashi's taught us almost everything we knew.

I saw birthday boy looking into the flowing river at his more than hot reflection, although that's not _my _opinion. . .but. . .heh, yeah and. . .Okay shutting up.

Sakura was also there next to him congratulating the Uchiha to more than an extent that he'd go insane. I definitely don't blame her though. Sasuke was turning 16! **_Sixteen_**! It's amazing! After all we've been through, after all _he's_ been through, it's wonderful to see he's gotten this far. . .and that he's still alive.

I skipped over there happily, pushing away the feeling of still wanting to be in bed. I jumped into a spot right in the middle of the bridge, facing their turned backs. And then they turned my way. Sakura perked up even more at the sight of me. It's true. She's actually gained a crush on me. Yeah, she sort of liked me for a while, but now she REALLY likes me. It's kind of scary, because now I _don't _like her back. Completely ironic. How she ever gave up on Sasuke, I don't know, but I'm thinking it sucks for me. I've never seen her so. . ._possessive_. And with Tsunade-no-baachan's training, all that goes through my head is 'don't look at any other girl _ever_ and you'll be fine.' Fun to be me sometimes.

---

-**Sasuke's POV**-

I skid slowly around on my heel to gaze at whom other than my savior. I just knew he had something planned for tonight. Something to throw me over the edge. I swear, if he throws me a party, I'll rip his head off and shove it up his ass. Gee, I love him so much, yet he drives me totally insane. Yeah, I love him. No, he doesn't know it. . .But hopefully he will soon.

What a wimp I am, huh? I'm the last Uchiha heir, top ninja of Konoha, and stronger than maybe even Yondaime himself. . .and yet I'm scared to tell the _man_ I love, I love him. Curse the infamous Uchiha pride.

I switch my gaze over to the almost jumping in her spot Sakura. I hate her _so_ much, it hurts. Now I know how Naruto felt when Sakura liked me. . .I mean, it's not like she ignores me now, but still. . .

Even the slight knowledge of her making a move on Naruto makes me want to tear her to shreds. That bitch. I mean, he's mine, right? He came to save _me_, right? I sighed from my thoughts and realized my chances counted on how I acted. . .and I don't think I'm making the greatest impression.

I treaded up to the front of him and kept my face plain. "You're late." . . .What was wrong with me exactly? Can I ever say something nice, or is it like impossible?

I watched as he sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "Yeah well, I would have probably been even later if it wasn't your birthday. Happy birthday, man!" He extended his hand to me to shake. I smiled and took his hand roughly, pulling him towards me in a friendly hug. Well, friendly on his terms anyway.

---

-**Naruto's POV**-

I felt Sasuke's hand affectionately on my lower back. I started to sweat and pulled away. I admit, I felt some strange feelings towards the jet-black haired teen, but couldn't figure how to go that far. I'm just too confused on my sexuality right now to think about that.

His smile faded from existence at my being nervous. I wasn't sure if he knew I liked him back, and I'm not sure if he knows _I know _he likes me, but all is well I guess.

I screeched much like a girl with a mouse in her kitchen would when Kakashi popped up behind me.

"Yo," he greeted with the one eye he had shown arched. I sighed, clearly annoyed and tired.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled to her previous teacher. She still calls him sensei for some reason. Who knows why.

"So. . .Sixteen, huh Sasuke? Proud?" Kakashi asked and put his small Icha-Icha Paradise book in his back pocket.

I laughed and threw my hands behind to rest at the back of my neck. "When is that teme ever not?"

I still enjoy calling him that. He still calls me dobe too. Man, I love tradition.

---

-**Sasuke's POV**-

"And when do you ever say something useful, dobe?" See what I mean? **_Curse this Uchiha pride._** It ruins everything for me.

I see him harrumph and smirk. _So very cute_, I think and fold my arms over my chest.

"Okay guys. No missions today, in favor of our _returned _Sasuke turning sixteen. Congrats." Kakashi nodded to me.

I widened my smirk in a kind manner and nodded back stiffly.

They all find it so amazing I returned. It's not like I did it on my own or anything. Naruto's the one that brought my sorry ass back, so shouldn't he be the one getting the praise?

Wow, so much for Uchiha pride.

"Sasuke," Kakashi snaps me from my mind quarrel.

"Hm?" I ask and look up at him. . .well he's not that much taller than me now, so more like I looked _to_ him.

"The Hokage has a surprise for you, so please go to her office immediately," he finished off. He looked pretty happy for me. I wonder what I'm getting.

I chuckled under my breath a bit. Since I left and became a fugitive in the village (although I'm not anymore) because of going to Orochimaru, Tsunade-sama hates my bloody guts even more, _if possible_. Her giving me something is highly unlikely in my book. . .Probably an old shoe or something.

---

-**Naruto's POV**-

A surprise, huh? I want to know! I know how much Tsunade-no-baachan _loathes_ Sasuke, so this is a surprise in itself.

I ask if I could tag along, and he of course says yes. I wonder what's the point of asking him permission for anything anymore. He always gives an okay to anything and everything I ask. That sexy jerk is so pathetic sometimes.

---

-**Sasuke's POV**-

Naruto and I walk down the road to the main tower. I'm thinking Naruto likes being sadistic like my brother or something, because him being so close is like torture to me.

I feel an upcoming blood rush to my face and try with all my might to push it down. He probably noticed because he started to giggle, quite unmanly may I add.

I look the other way and give my all my effort into not jumping the blond before I get my birthday prize. . .Although, a night with him would most definitely be the best gift anyone could ever me. -. . .Cheesy, but true.

We arrive at the main doors and see Shizune-sama just walking in.

"Oh hello, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san. . .And happy birthday Sasuke! Congrats on the big 1-6." She smiled and held open the door for us.

It sounded to me like I was turning 60 or something. Jeez. . .

I hear Naruto greet her like a younger brother would and I smile. It's good to hear him talk like he still has family among him. Ha, I make it sound like _I_ _do_.

We walk in before her, and hear her trail along behind us. We walk up the large flight of stairs and find ourselves standing at Hokage-sama's office.

Shizune nods for us to go in. I sigh exasperatedly and open the door to see her. . ._sleeping_.

Why do we trust her with our village again? Wait, like I should talk. I was working for the guy who tried to destroy the place. I need to work on who I choose to trust. . .and my choice of words.

Shizune walks around us to the side of Tsunade's desk; her usual spot in the office.

Naruto and I follow up to the front of the desk and wait expectantly.

She yawns and rubs her temples. "Um. . .what?" she asks us as if we knew why we were here.

"You called for me," I tell her, narrowing my eyes. This is such a pain. She doesn't even know why I'm here.

"Oh. . .Oh, right. Why are you here Naruto?" She looked to Naruto for an answer. I decide I'd bouch for him and put the glare on me.

"I asked him to come along."

"Did I say you could invite anyone?" Oh yeah, she hates me. Much more than physically possible. It scares me, even though I don't show it. SHE really _frightens_ me.

"No," I simply say and try to keep my cool under her hot glare of anguish. . ._on my part_.

"Whatever, you brat," she sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "It's your sixteenth birthday, and despite you betraying the village, us, _and Naruto_, you deserve a reward for the hard work you have done for this village. . .Even though I still see it as a HUGE mistake. . . I decided to make you an official jounin. . .Although you never finished the chuunin exams and became a chuunin, it still seems like you deserve a spot in the high ranks among us. You are an excellent ninja, and I hope you don't fail this village like the last time, and prove my decision to be shit."

I nod. . .That's all I can really do. I'm not someone like Naruto, who would jump around with joy at finally becoming a jounin. It was all the same to me really.

I bow next to the head spinning Naruto and turn to make my leave.

"Sasuke, I'm not done." I questionably raise an eyebrow and spin back towards her. Naruto does the same.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I need your potential as a ninja at my side. . ."

. . .Did I really hear what I think I was hearing. . .?

"Uchiha Sasuke, I appoint you to be my assistant. You will work along side Shizune in that line of work. I expect you to be here everyday at 6:00 AM sharp, ready for anything that may come up. . .And _trust me_ I'm dreading this more than **_anything_** in the world. . .But it's been proven that you have some amazing skills and I need those skills to be worked to the bone. You know how much I despise your stubborn, cocky, Uchiha ass. . .but at least you're a good ninja. . ."

This is a dream. . .A blood lustful, appalling dream. Who in the right would want to be _her_ assistant? I can't believe this. Like I would take such a ridiculous offer! . . .But I have to, don't I? Because if I don't she won't trust me _even more_. ". . .Are you sure I'm right for the job? What about Naruto-chan? You trust him more than anybody, right?"

She glared sharp daggers through my slim body. . .Crap, another bad choice of words. "_First of all_, you fucking brat, don't call him Naruto**_-chan_**. You'll address him as your teammate and nothing else. Understand?"

I glared back with force. _Bitch_.

---

-**Naruto's POV**-

Uh oh. . .Way to go Sasuke, now you set her off.

I watched as they glared back and forth. . .It was like a mother giving not approving of her child's date. . .Just more viciously. _They're both so scary. . ._

I decided to break through the thick blanket of ice between them. "Um. . .Sasuke, I think that's a job YOU should take. I rather _be_ Hokage then work for one. Plus, it's never a good idea to question Tsunade-no-baachan's decision, Sasuke-kun. . .she may bite your head off. . ." I whispered the last part, hoping Tsunade-no-baachan was too busy glaring to pay attention.

She growled heatedly and shot her head at me. I eeped and backed away. "My bad. . ." I gulped and felt myself shrinking under her hard gaze to the size of an ant.

To my surprise, she just sighed and waved for us to leave. "–Sasuke, you stay. Naruto, **_get out_**."

I gulped down an even larger amount of spit and nodded numbly. "Yes ma'am." Then I zoomed out the door.

. . .I waited outside for Sasuke to come out, VERY worried she would go on a royal rampage and make him her first victim.

---

-**Sasuke's POV**-

Stupid bitch. How dare her treat his Naru-chan that way.

"Listen, you fucking brat. You're going to take that job and pretend that you like it. Got it?" She seemed pretty clear on her statement, because she didn't flinch once, unlike me.

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered and looked down sideways at the carpeted floor.

"And understand this, _Uchiha_. . .You stay away from my Naruto, or I will personally hunt you down, rip your fucking dick off, and shove it down your throat. So unless you would like to resume being a man, I advise you to steer clear of him from now on. Are we clear, you ugly fuck?" She smirked whole-heartedly at me.

Ha, she thinks she won? Hardly.

"**_Crystal_**, you old bitch." And with that said I turned on my feet and headed to the door.

I could hear Shizune trying to hold her back as I closed the door behind me, and heard a crash behind the door. . .I think it was her sake she threw at me. I smirked inwardly.

I looked to my side and saw Naruto waiting on the wall. . .Now I smirked from ear to fucking ear like an insane, sadistic Cheshire cat.

"Whoa, what's with that look? What happened in there?" were the questions he chose to throw at me. I ignored them fully and grabbed his wrist, heading down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I once again ignored him and entered the nearest bathroom. I shoved him in and locked the door behind me.

". . .Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago," I stated coolly and pushed him roughly up against the wall.

"AGH! Sasuke, get a hold of yourself! What's with you?"

I decided to shut him and his annoying questions up by smashing my lips against his. I ran my tongue along his lower lip and bit down softly, accidentally drawing a bit of blood. I could tell he wanted to stop, but the hormones in my teen body pushed to refuse, and evidently won.

I tried to enter my tongue into his mouth, but he declined. I tried again, and felt him give in. Looks like he was enjoying it after all. . .My tongue explored his mouth, as he did the same to mine. Our tongues met and battled a few times, before I'm guessing he got bored and shoved his hand up my shirt. He searched around mindlessly, and grabbed onto my nipple. He pinched and twirled it around in his two fingers. I moaned into his mouth. He smirked at this. I wanted to smack him for enjoying it. I was supposed to be the seme, not him. . .And so I acted upon my Uchiha pride, once again.

I pulled him off the wall, and he subconsciously attached his legs around my waist. I dropped to the floor, him under me. His legs went undone from my waist and he pulled me down to him. I unlatched my lips for a short second as I took off my shirt and kicked off my shoes.

I unzipped his jacket and threw it off. I then ripped off his net top and unzipped his pants. I went back to lustfully grappling at his plump lips. I pulled off both his and my pants and positioned myself between his thighs.

I instantly let go of his lips for the moment and planted wet kisses down his neck, to his chest. I could hear him moan with pleasure at the hot, sweaty saliva trailing down his skin. I reached his nipple and bit down hard. He half-moaned, half-screamed. I smirked with happiness, although it wasn't enough for me.

I was starting to get bored, and wanted to hear more screaming and moaning. I opened his legs wider and moved down his body, licking and sucking and kissing, and reached the seal on his stomach.

"Sas-Sasu. . .ke. . .d-don't. . ." he tried getting out to me. I growled and looked up to him, my chin on his stomach.

"Don't. . .worry," I said in between kisses to his seal.

I looked down to his amazing in my opinion member and smirked. I brought my hand down to it and stroked it lovingly. _This is much better than just imaging doing it with Naruto._ **(okay, if you don't get that, ill smack you)**

I slowly inserted one finger, to hear him scream in pain. _Now we're talking. . ._ I inserted another and pulled in and out. "Scream my name," I ordered, and he obeyed more than happily. I inserted a third finger and pushed up hard. He screamed so loud it hurt my ears. I pulled out quickly and moved up his body, so we were eye to eye. "Ready?"

"S-Should. . .I b-be. . .?" he answered. I smirked and tilted my head. "You act like. . .y-you haven't done this b-before." I admit, I was beyond tired as well.

He kept his head to the floor. "O-Of course. . .I have, you b-bastard. . .It always h-hurts though. . ."

I smirked again and nodded. "You get used to it," I commented and smirked wider, turning him onto his stomach. "Get ready to get anally fucked, love." I felt him inhale deeply then let it all out. I chuckled to myself with the breath I had left and positioned myself in the right place.

I started to pump my dick into the hole in his ass with all the strength I could muster. I hear him scream for me to go faster, and do as told. I thrusted faster and faster until I couldn't take it anymore. . .which was for a pretty long time. I AM a ninja after all. I have A LOT of strength.

I pulled myself out of his ass and fell to the side of him. He turned his head to mine and smiled. I did the same, for a change.

---

-**IN ANOTHER PART OF THE TOWER**-

"Tsunade-sama?" one of her assistants greeted.

"What?" she said coldly. She was in a very bad mood, from her last visit, I'm guessing. . .

"Do you by any chance have the key to the bathroom door? It's locked." he answered to his first call.

She growled and picked up her head from the desk. "What are you talking about? There is no key! Ugh. . .I have to do everything myself around here. . ." she mumbled as she got up from her desk and walked around it and her assistant to the door. Shizune and he followed her out and down the hall.

They reached the bathroom door and watched as Tsunade forcefully pulled it open, breaking off the lock and knob.

She gasped loudly at the sight on the floor.

"Oh shit. . ." the two boys muttered.

"**_UCHIHA---!_**"

---

ouch, that must have hurt the ear drums. lol, yeah for promotions XD . . .AND LEMONS! xDDD hope you liked this. AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN! . . .well, more like belated now -.-

Sasuke: I'm as old as you now.

KDLH: Don't remind me. . .

Naruto: Ahem. . .Sasuke-kuu_uun_---!

KDLH: -LE GASP- NARUTO! DON'T LOOK SO SEXY IN MY BED!

Sasuke: -getting a nosebleed, then runs off after naruto, locking the door behind him-

KDLH: Aw crap, now I have to wash my sheets again TT,TT

Review---!

-KUMi >_ demon lovin hunter_


End file.
